


Saint and Rennis - Phan

by JulienneJc



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Kinda?, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Writing, mention drugs, mentions smoking, pastel!dan, punk!phil, theurge, writer!Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulienneJc/pseuds/JulienneJc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil get's bored and finds out Dan is writing - First chapter [sorta?] http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/12493166</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saint and Rennis - Phan

Phil’s perspective had been captivated by his glowing laptop. He mindlessly watched the clips before him, his brain not receiving anything. The concentration on editing his new video disintegrated with time. Blinking and rewinding his video to re-watch. It’s been a few hours now just of pure editing. But his creativity was draining fast. He saved his project and placed his colourful-stickered laptop to the side.

“Bear!?” Phil called out, standing up in lounge next to the sofa. 

“In here!” Dan’s sound waves danced throughout the flat. Once Phil’s cochlea activated, he headed to his lover. When finding the source of the reply, he spotted Dan in his room, deep into the writing world on his computer.

“What you writing?” Phil investigated, invested with his interest.

“A story” Dan casually reply, typing words onto the illuminated screen.

“Like… a phanfic?” 

“No, like an original story.” Click click click.

“Really!? About what?” Phil question further with excitement running through his veins.

“It’s about this hot badboy, Saint, and he falls in love with this nerd, Ren, Rennis. And Ren, he’s just doesn’t want anything to do with Saint. So, Saint as stubborn he is, he keeps bugging Ren to lighten up - invites him to smoke - to parties, while Ren keeps an eye out for Saint because he might overdose on drugs and crap. Then maybe in the end you find out Saint’s a vampire? Maybe not. I don’t know…?”

“So…. Pastel!Dan and Punk!Phil with a touch of the Urge?” Phil smiled with smirk.

“Shhhhhush! This is original! ORIGINAL!” Dan yelled ending with laughters in the room.


End file.
